Back To The Future Animated Series Season 3 Ep1
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: Continuation of the animated Back To The Future Animated Series that aired from 1991-1992.


Back To The Future: The Animated Series Season 3 Episode 1 _

Written By Austin Vargas _

(Opening)

(Live Action Segment:Doc is in his laboratory with an invention in his hand)

Doc:" Hello, L. Brown Here, this is my latest invention it allows me and any other person to speak to animals, I'll give you a full demonstration, Come Here Einie!"

(His dog Einstein walks over to him)

Doc:" Well if I put this metallic ring on Einstein's collar, and then press this button right here, lets test it! Hello Einstein"

Einstein:" Hola Abreviatura!"(Translation: Hello Doctor!)

Doc:" Great Scott!I accidentally set the language at spanish, which reminds me of the time my son Verne tried to use the delorean to help him with his spanish class"

(Animated Segment:inside Hill Valley elementary school, Verne is in spanish class)

Teacher:" Biff Jr. what does Bueno mean?"

Biff Jr.:" uh...Nice!"

Teacher:" no"

Verne:" Don't pick me! Don't pick me!"

Teacher:" Verne, What does Bueno mean?"

Verne:" uh...Day!"

Teacher:" no, how about you Maria?"

Maria:" Bueno means good!"

Teacher:" Bueno Job!"

Verne:" Teacher's pet"

(Later Verne arrives at his home)

Clara:" Verne Brown!"

Verne:" what?"

Clara:" I just got a call from your spanish teacher she says you have an F in her class, your grounded"

Verne:" Aw Man!"

(later in his room,he speaks with his brother Jules)

Jules:" well brother maybe I should tutor you"

Verne:" No way Jose! I don't want to be taught by a complete skunk head"

Jules:" Hey!"

Verne:" wait I have an Idea!"

(Later in the garage)

Verne:" Hey Pop, can I use the Delorean?"

Doc:" Absolutely not, Vernie"

Verne:" Oh why not, Pop?"

Doc:" because your failing spanish, no using the Delorean until your grade gets up"

Verne:" What a Bummer!"

(He then notices Marty riding his hover board)

Verne:" Wait a minute"

(Later)

Marty:" Don't worry Doc, I'll have the Delorean back before you know it"

Doc:" ok Marty!"

(Marty drives the Delorean over to a the side where Jules and Verne are hiding)

Marty:" Come on, get in you two!"

Jules:" Brother, are you sure going back in time and convincing mexicans that english is a better language, is really a good plan"

Verne:" Of course, Marty agrees, right Marty?"

Marty:" Hey I'm just goin because my folks are on a trip and I need something to do"

(the Delorean takes off and they arrive)

Marty:" here we are, Mexico 1887"

Verne:" lets ditch these outfits and get some clothes like everybody else is wearing"

(they run into the nearest clothing shop, and grab some clothes)

(Marty walks up to the front)

Marty:" I only have 40 bucks pal, sorry"

Cashier:"Soy Rico! Usted puede tener este empleado uniforme, no necesito l soy rico!"  
(Translation:I'm Rich! You can have this employee uniform, I don't need it anymore I'm rich!)

Marty:" wonder what that guys problem is"

(They walk outside)

Verne:" Sir, can I intrest you in learning english and then telling all your friends so that spanish will never be spoken again"

Man:" Yo no hablo ingl s"(Translation:I Don't speak english)

Verne:" I don't care who Hablo Ingles is and if you have him or not,  
I just want to know if you want to learn english"

Man:" No s cu l es su diciendo!" (Translation: I Don't know what your saying!)

Verne:" just tell me if you want to learn english or not"

Man:" d jame s lo!"(Translation: Leave me alone)

(The man runs away)

Verne:" I really need to learn my spanish"

Jules:" Brother and Martin! Look at this poster!"

Marty:" Wanted:Perro Rabioso Tannon(Translation:Mad Dog Tannon), another Tannon, wait a minute this year is 1887 and this picture looks like Mad Dog Tannon

Mad Dog:" nice to see you again, Eastwood!"

Jules:" Eastwood?"

Marty:" Long story,uh...no I think you have me mistaken with somebody else"

Mad Dog:" No I'd never forget you! You knocked me into a thing of Manuer! I hate Manuer!"

Marty:" Okay, you caught me, but why are you in Mexico"

Mad Dog:" I escaped from the Jail, and came here, now the cops are lookin for me, all because of you, now I'm gonna get my Revenge!"

(He pulls out a gun and aims it at Marty)

Marty:" But Mad Dog, you forgot one thing"

Mad Dog:" what?"

Marty:" WHATS THAT!"

(He turns to look and see wht, but Marty had tricked him)

Mad Dog:" Where?"

(he turns back and the 3 are running toward the Delorean)

Marty:" Lets go! Hill Valley 1993"

Mad Dog:" Hey Where do you think your goin, you gutless yellow pie slinger!"

(a police man walks up and cuffs Mad Dog's arm)

Cop:" Who knows, but I sure know where your going Tannon, to Hill Valley Jail, and your getting put in solitaire"

(they go back to the future and arrive at their destination)

Marty:" that was a close one, sorry your plan didn't work Verne"

Verne:" thats ok I geuss I just have to learn spanish"

(Live action segment: Doc is adjusting the invention)

Doc:" I was just finishing the invention, I can't seem to get off spanish mode, which is very odd, I have wonderful inventions I've created in the past like, this, it's the popcorn omatic, it pops corn in an instant, you can make homemade popcorn of your own, access video file section P for Popcorn"

(shows the scientist making it but Doc narrating it)

Doc:" All you need is popcorn kernals, a pot, and an stove, since the stove is very hot , you better ask an adult for assistance during the procedure 1st, put the Kernals in the pot, set the stove at the procise heat, and place the pot on the stove, after it finishes popping, you can enjoy a nice bowl of popcorn, with your family"

(Back to Doc's Lab)

Doc:" I think if I adjust this circuit a little more it should work and be set on english"

(he adjust the circuit, and the machine blows up, Doc's face is covered in black and his hair is standing up)

Doc:" I believe I'v made a miscalculation! See you in the future!"

End Credits.


End file.
